


Pull out thy twig

by craptsukii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knight Reader, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaemin is such a nerd, kpop, melancholic jaemin, nct dream fluff, ot7 dream - Freeform, prince jaemin, soft, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptsukii/pseuds/craptsukii
Summary: a story in which a sad prince falls for a pretty knight.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. as the world caves in - matt maltese

Jaemin licked his lips in anticipation of something bad to happen. He knew all eyes were going to be on him, and it wasn’t good. Nor was it bad. It was just there, a weird feeling. He knew everyone would attend. The nice lady from the bakery in the town square where he’d always buy his favourite honeybuns. The old fisherman who’d tell him stories about the sea. All the little kids he saw at the playground, who made sure he knew they were looking up to him! They were all going to be there, waiting for him to make them proud. To represent them. And that alone scared him to death. It was a sensation he needed to get used to… Since he’ll be getting many more as he becomes king. Ophegia needed a successor after all. Oh, how much he would give to see his twin brother one more time. Why did he have to leave and make _him_ the heir to the throne? _Jeno_ was older after all! It all felt so unfair, so wrong. He started wondering if his brother felt the same way. Was that what spurred him to explore the world? Was that why he left him? Jaemin was the one supposed to support him, not the one being supported! All of his life revolved around that idea. Everything was mapped out, waiting to be put in action, but because of his brother, all he had learned to believe crumbled to dust. His destiny changed. _Just like that_. How was Jaemin, a clumsy and inexperienced teenager, going to rule a kingdom? A _very_ big kingdom nonetheless! His mind kept skimming through the worst scenarios, fueling him with fear and anxiety more than ever. What if he trips and ends up embarrassing himself? What if he fails as king? What if –

He needed to stop. A positive mindset was exactly what Jaemin wanted at that time more than ever. He stood up from under the tree he was laying under, ready to go back inside and start the preparations for his coronations. How was he going to face his father after the multiple scenes he caused was still a mystery. Screams, offences, and even a few obscene symbols (guess from which side) were exchanged, making every person present feel more than awkward. If he were to be honest, it wasn’t entirely his fault! His father should have announced him sooner, given him time to think things over! You don’t just come to your son and tell him ‘Guess what? _You’re_ gonna be the next to rule!’ with no context whatsoever! In an attempt to calm down, he looked up at the sky, showered in warm rays of sunshine. It was late spring; the sky was clear. The perfect time for such a vast ceremony. Or so his father would say. He missed the younger version of his old man. The one that used to take his sons in the fully bloomed gardens, the sweet smell of jasmine and evergreen surrounding them. He missed playing swordfight with sticks. He missed playing hide and seek along with his brother, always hiding behind the white marble pillars that guarded the white roses maze. He missed tasting the honeysuckles’ nectar, laughing every time Jeno grimaced at the sweet flavour. The times when their mother would sing them old songs remained one of his favourites. _Those_ were good memories. The memories of a happy family. Will he be able to enjoy them again?

“We’re going to host a what?”

“A banquet. It has been a tradition passed down by many generations, and I am not going to break it just because you’re being a brat.” Jaemin’s father, King Alastair, said. From time to time, a maid or butler would come asking for advice on things such colour of the silverware. Everything needed to be perfect for his son’s crowning.

“Is it also a tradition to make heir the _second_ eldest son?” Jaemin couldn’t just stand there, being called a brat for feeling scared and defensive. Alastair’s shoulders tensed, stopping dead in his tracks. He knew very well where his son was knocking, and he wasn’t going to let him have the upper hand, not like that. Not after all the insults he threw his way.

“You know very well why you’re placed in this situation. If it weren’t for your brother’s absurd dreams and ambitions, he would be the next one to sit on the throne.” he looked directly into his son’s eyes, waiting for an answer of some sort. What was he supposed to tell him? He understood his situation, he’d been there, but Jaemin needed to _grow up_. He was his only son, he had no other choice.

“Can’t you at least put it off? You’re the king after all!” the same questions as earlier rolled off his lips, showing no sign of giving up. “I-I’m not ready to rule…”

“It’s not that easy, son.” his hand went on Jaemin’s shoulder, a small significant gesture that showed he _did_ care, in his own way. “Zaphebet already has a crowned successor, it would look bad for Ophegia – no, for _us_ – to not do the same.” he let out a loud sigh, walking towards his chambers, clearly telling him that this conversation is over.

“Why do _you_ care? You can do whatever you want!”

“Because that’s how things work!” his father yelled, fed up with his son’s childish behaviour, scaring Jaemin and a few servants in the process. “Grow up, son. Please –” he turned around, his green tired eyes imploring him to stop. “It’s not the end of the world.”

That was all Jaemin needed to go, leaving behind a distressed Alastair. It’s not like he cared at that point. All he wanted to do was yell out. How could he possibly be _so_ blind?! It was exaggeratedly frustrating for both parties, turning things even worse than before… if such a thing was possible. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. His mind went through thousands and thousands of meaningless thoughts such as dogs, tasty foods, clouds, rainbows – absolutely anything – at light speed, a futile attempt to busy himself one would say. The sun was already setting. Just how much time passed? He couldn’t tell, he was inside the castle all the time. And he would be for the rest of his life soon. Or not, if he screws up everything! Nothing good would come out if he were to reign the kingdom. He was no fit to be a king, everyone knew that. His shoulders were slumped over, a depressing aura surrounding him. When he finally reached his destination, he dropped to the ground, more exhausted than ever. He forgot how big the maze was. A dry chuckle escaped his lips. Why go through the trouble of going through this maze in the first place? He didn’t know himself either. It just felt right. At least for now.


	2. falling for ya - grace phipps

The once clear sky was covered in clouds, covering the palette of oranges and yellows it was painted in. Maybe he could stay here forever, looking at the sky, surrounded by white roses all day and night long. An interesting paradise indeed. Unfortunately for Jaemin, that couldn’t happen. They would find him in the end, wouldn’t they? A hand went through his peachy pink hair, enjoying the gentle breeze hitting his face. His moment of silence didn’t last too long, as his thoughts were invaded by worry and anxiety for what’s about to come. It was just a party, why was he stressing himself so much? He’s been to hundreds already. Heck, he was going to parties even before he was born! Yet, there he was scaring himself for no reason. Though, there was a reason. That would be his last party. As a prince, at least. He won’t have a life after that. He’d need to get married, have children and govern a kingdom. He barely knew how to put his clothes on by himself, but he was supposed to be able to also do all that? What about studying the flowers he loved so much? What about all the places he wanted to visit, all the foods he wanted to taste? To think he despised his brother was an understatement. He was out there, doing all those things, being free! He knew what was about to come and left him here! That little –

“Your Highness? Are you here?” he couldn’t recognise that voice. It was familiar, yet new.

“Who’s there?!” he stood up immediately, wiping away the few tears he failed to notice before. “Did my father send you?”

From behind a wall of roses came out a girl. She was around his age for sure, although the armour she was wearing made her seem older. Her hair was up in a ponytail, few rebel strands covering her face messily. Her eyes were determined, full of stories yet to be told, some wonderful some painful, but in front of the prince, her gaze was meek and warm. She was beautiful, yet confident. Her cherry pink lips were up in a smile, holding her hands in front of her as if she was scared he’d run away at any sudden movement. It wasn’t like that was going to happen any time soon, anyway. “No, Your Highness, the King didn’t send me here.” she allowed herself to get closer to him, making his heart pound in his chest. What was wrong with him? “Wherefore would he?”

“… No reason.” he cleared his throat, trying to stop himself from staring at her. It wasn’t very gentleman-like to gawk a young lady like that. Even though he _really_ wanted to. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asked, showing one of his best smiles.

“Nothing,” she answered instantly, making Jaemin laugh. It felt good to actually laugh.

“Well then, I guess there’s no reason for me linger here any longer. I’ll see you around, lady…?”

“___,” she said giggling along as soon as he came and kissed her hand, although he wasn’t too fond of the cold sensation on his lips. Once a flirt, always a flirt. And even a bigger one now that he found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed reading this and make sure to follow me on Tumblr at zeulgis!! <3


	3. happy - taeyeon

It’s been a month since his meeting with the beautiful knight. It was already summer. Funny how easy it was for Jaemin to cheer up. After his meeting with ___ he would be lying if he said he didn’t think about her all the time. Never in his life did he think he would be so captivated by a knight. Every day, he wondered and asked himself questions such as ‘Does she like white roses?’ or 'Why is she a knight?’. His mind was filled with her, and he was enjoying every single minute of it. He was so immersed by her, he forgot to worry about himself. Things settled down in the castle and soon he even apologised to his father! Alastair was surprised, to say the least. He wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but she changed his mind, awakening the hopeless romantic inside of him. Maybe having her as his queen wouldn’t be so bad. Oh god, how much he’d love for that to happen. He was so busy thinking about her, he even forgot about the banquet!

“So for what exactly am I getting dressed up, again?” he asked Tasha, one of his maids, as she was buttoning his last piece of clothing.

“T-The party before your coronation, Your Highness?” upon hearing her words, his face dropped. That was happening today?! Just how fast time flew by. 

“Oh.” was all he could say. His eyebrows furrowed, the thought of meeting those smug rascals leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He remembered the list his father showed him earlier. _All_ those people were coming to the party. And along those people, _she_ would be there too. Or at least he hoped so. Before leaving his room, Jaemin took a deep breath, ready yet uneasy to go. The possibility of meeting her again made him open the large wooden doors by himself with a big smile, walking confidently towards the ballroom. If he wanted to impress his father and his friends, a little bit of cockiness was a must.

The party was bigger than he imagined. He knew his coronation was a big thing, but he didn’t know it was _that_ big of an event! Soft classical music was played by the orchestra, accompanying the dimmed lighting of the room nicely. Polished silverware was placed at the long rectangle tables, butlers and maids ready to serve the guests. Some were dancing, some were gossiping, and some were eating, but one thing was certain. Everyone was surprised to see Na Jaemin. Anyone could tell he was the crown prince, and if his clothes haven’t given it away, his face sure did. Girls and boys would sway left and right as soon he greeted them, some even fainted. His smile was his most attractive feature after all. Very unfortunate _she_ wasn’t there to see it. As soon as he was next to his father, everything seemed to stop. The king was about to make an announcement. After grabbing his son by the shoulder, Alastair said, “My son, the heir to the throne of Ophegia, has arrived!” everyone was cheering, overjoyed to finally see the soon-to-be king. Only he didn’t feel good. 'What’s the point of looking this good if she isn’t going to see me anyway?’ he asked himself, still searching for her in the immense crowd.

“I couldn’t be prouder of Jaemin, already taking the throne from this old man! _That_ is the reason I wanted to invite absolutely all of you here, so you can share this wholesome feeling along with me and give my son all the support and encouragement he needs,” he said before punching Jaemin’s shoulder lightly. “Now please, enjoy yourselves to your hearts’ content and let tomorrow as beautiful as today!” there wasn’t a single person in the room to not clap and shout, more than happy to celebrate. All of a sudden, the room felt stuffy. People were congratulating him left and right, but it was all background noise to him, walking around in hopes of finding his darling. His dark eyes scanned the room as many times as he could, he asked men and women around if they knew anything about you, but he got no answer.

His heart dropped, a moody pout taking over his features as he leaned against one of the white walls, chewing on his apple mindlessly. What a waste of his time that was. Maybe if he sneaked out, he would be able to go to the rose maze again. Either way, he would die to get out of there. He could hear all the gossip, be it good or bad. It was nothing new really, but Jaemin still couldn’t help his fists from clenching at the hideous words some used to describe his father. Only _he_ (and his brother) could do that.“Are you _really_ going to keep sulking in the corner like that?” upon hearing that certain voice he felt himself smirk.

"Must you be so aggressive, Renjun?“ he asked, as Renjun kept dragging him around. For such a short lad, he sure was strong.

"Of course!” Renjun said, smiling brightly towards everyone they passed, “That’s my job as your cousin!” both laughed this time. It’s been a long time, probably years since they have last seen each other. 

Both seemed to have changed in their own ways, yet, “You’re still short.” Jaemin pointed out, in an attempt to tease his cousin.

“Very funny. I’ll have you acknowledge you’re talking with the new king of Zaphebet,” he cleared his throat, desperately trying to distract the other boy’s attention from his burning cheeks. With an oh so graceful bow and a cheeky grin, Jaemin paid his respects towards the new king.

“Cool story bro,” he continued, making Renjun roll his eyes, “Where’s Donghyuck anyway?”

He knew where he was as soon as his brother pointed towards the middle of the dancefloor, needing only a few seconds to spot him dancing with two girls at once. Completely scandalous! Though it was good to know that much hasn’t changed about him. “A party animal through and through I see.”

“Quite the ladies’ man now too!” Renjun added, waving at him as soon as they made eye contact. Donghyuck didn’t fail to make them laugh by giving them a _very_ seductive wink. Things were silent shortly after that. Renjun wasn’t the one to initiate conversations very often, that much Jaemin knew, so nothing felt awkward. It was more natural than ever. The sweet smell of honeybuns filled his nostrils, tapping his foot along the slow calming rhythm of the melody. He wondered what his ___ was doing. If she wasn’t here, where was she? Was she having fun? Was she fine? A long sigh escaped his lips, smiling to himself like a little kid. He was so fascinated with her, he didn’t even notice Renjun leaving. Before he could fully embrace the mood, he was so rudely interrupted by his father and judging by the look on his face, he wouldn’t like what’s about to happen.

“What do you want now?” he asked, not ready to leave his fantasy land. Unphased by his son’s act, Alastair guided him towards a group of people. A group of people dancing.

“As you know, you’ll need to find yourself a betrothed sooner or later.” oh no. “I say sooner, so these lovely ladies over here would be more than happy to dance with you.” he continued, winking at him. Not only was he supposed to become the king, but he also supposed to get married _now_?! What about ___?! No way in hell this was going to happen. Why couldn’t he have control over this? No way was he not having the girl of his dreams, no sir! Just how much time would he need to make amends with _that_? He was not going to find out. Without wasting another second, he pushed his dad away, telling him exactly the same words as last month:

“I don’t want to.” and with that, he left the ballroom in a hurry, excusing himself over and over again until he was outside that damned castle. He was not going to sit around and let his dad control every aspect of his life. He wasn’t sure whether or not he loves his dear knight, but he was for sure not going to spend any other second in there. There was only one place where he could go, and no one was going to stop him. At that point, he knew the road leading towards the maze with his eyes closed. But what could he do? That was his little paradise, his little haven in hiding.

It looked even more radiant at night. It was as if the roses were there for that exact reason: to shine brightly in the moonlight. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew something was about to happen. Though, was he ready for it? Right by the entrance stood _her_ , in all of her glory. This time, her hair was let down, the rebel strands now braided nicely together with a few flowers. Her shoulders were exposed as her pale blue dress didn’t have any straps, also exposing a good part of her back. She seemed so small and delicate in that dress it was too much to handle for the poor lad. The ruffles around her whole abdomen, tied with a belt of embroidering flowers, flowed down nicely, complimenting the lace at the bottom. She was absolutely breath-taking. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It’s not like he wanted to anyway. The literal embodiment of beauty was standing right in front of him, there was no way he’d even dare _blink_ in front of her.

“Do I look weird, Your Highness?” her timid voice was a nice contrast to the confidence she reeked of last time. Her cheeks were puffy and red, her entrancing eyes looking around awkwardly.

“God, no,” he boldly walked towards her, kissing her hand again, this time lingering there just a tad longer, “You look sumptuous, my young lady.” only after hearing his last words she finally exhaled, slackening up her shoulders.

“Thank Goodness! Everyone kept staring at me, I thought there’s something wrong my dress.” she trailed off.

“___, they were staring because you’re too beautiful, dear.” he smiled, placing a few locks behind her ear, making her face ten shades redder, “Don’t worry about such things.” she laughed, taking his hand away from her face gently.

“You’re being too kind… may I ask you what are you doing out here, sir?” one of her hands went on her hip, raising one of her eyebrows at him. “Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party? It’s thrown for you after all.”

Jaemin couldn’t help but flinch when he heard her question, remembering why he was there in first place. Where was he even supposed to start from? What would she think of him after hearing what’s on his mind? “It’s a long story…” he admitted, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

“We have plenty of time,” she grinned as she guided him towards the interior of the maze, ready to hear what’s gotten the young prince so preoccupied.

“So that was it?” she asked sitting down on the grass beside Jaemin. They finally reached the centre, and with the end of the maze came an end to his story. Her eyes were looking directly at him, making him more conscious than ever.

“I guess… I don’t really know how to explain it.” he sighed, looking up at the stars. “It doesn’t feel right for me to become king. I’m the second born, inexperienced and dumb.” he laughed at himself, glancing at her from time to time. “All I know are flowers. I can’t see myself not being surrounded by them, studying them, enjoying them. It’s not me.”

“But you can become king and also enjoy looking at flowers, right?”

“No, my father made sure that I clearly understood why not.” he hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic in front of her. She wasn’t smiling anymore, nor was she judging him. She was just listening, processing things over. And he was glad for that. Although he _was_ too embarrassed to look at her. He just hoped he didn’t completely wreck his chances. 

“So, His Highness is just a nerd who likes flowers.” the truth hurt. In a good way sometimes, making him laugh at the retort. 

“Couldn’t agree more.”

After his reply, she stood up, dusting off her dress carefully, and offered him a hand, which he gladly took. Not even five minutes passed and the next thing he knew, he was being pushed into the corner with a twig. Before he could what was going on, this happened:

“ _Pull out thy twig, Your Majesty._ ”

“I’m sorry, what?” Jaemin laughed, the twinkle in his eyes shining brighter than ever. Did she just confront him to a twig duel? How was he supposed to respond to that? He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he was going to have fun. Another oddly painful poke made him find a twig of his own and accept her challenge. “Careful, brave knight! I am a master in the fine art of twig fighting!”

“Try me!” she yelled back, going in for another jab. He forgot how much fun playing like that was. It was as if he re-lived a memory, his senses messing around with his head, reacting to everything happening faster than he intended, earning him victory in the end. No one ended up in the corner, but instead, he ended up on top of her, both of their swords broken and their clothes dirty with grass and mud… not that it mattered anymore anyway. 

“What was _that_?” he asked in between laughs.

It took her a whole minute before she could finally answer, considering just how much she was giggling, “My attempt to make His Highness feel better! That’s what friends are for right?” at that moment, he froze.

“I’m your friend?” he asked, pointing a finger towards himself after allowing her to sit. 

“Well, you are now!” she answered him as she stood up. “Although, my dear friend, I’m afraid I have to go now. Who knows what time it is.”

His heart felt full. She didn’t seem to mind just how late it was, and he wasn’t either. Who cares if someone sees them, right? The toothy grin on her face was complimented perfectly by the conveniently placed mud on her cheeks, making he himself smile at his crafty work. It was nice, being with her like this. All dirty and tired. Who knew all he needed was a stick fight with the right person? It made him realise maybe things aren’t so bad. Maybe it actually wasn’t the end of the world – as long as she was there with him, that is. As his friend, girlfriend or wife, it didn’t matter anymore. He was just happy she existed. And if you couldn’t tell by his smile, his gaze would give it away in seconds. As king, he hoped for more summer days like this.

“Hey, ___?” Jaemin called after her, making the girl turn around, “ _Thank you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and make sure to follow me on Tumblr at zeulgis!! <333 i hope from the bottom of my heart you enjoyed reading this short story

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you so much for reading! let me know if you enjoyed reading this and make sure to follow me on Tumblr at zeulgis!! <33


End file.
